A sárkány
by Tamee
Summary: Az irigyei száma az egeket verdesi, pont mint ellenségei és azoké, akik félnek tőle. Hiszen neki mindene megvan: szőke herceg fehér ló helyett motoron, igaz barátok, elismerő tanárok, jó eredmények és a világ legerősebb mágiája, a sárkány tüze. Ő azonban mégsem boldog. De hol csúszhatott hiba a képletbe? Vagy semmi sem elég neki? A válasz egyszerű: senki sem számolt a sárkánnyal.


A végzős tündérek gyakorló órája folyt az Alfeában. Mindannyian azt gyakorolták, amit szerettek volna. A fiatalabb tündérek közöttük sétálgattak, hogy példát vegyenek idősebb társaikról. Minden végzős nagy látványosságnak tűnt. Köztük csak egy kivétel volt, akit sokkal többen vettek körül, mint a többieket. Ő volt a sárkány tüzének tündére. Ahogy használta erejét, ahogy a tűz körülvette őt, arra nem voltak szavak. Hatalmas volt és erős. Elképesztő, olyannyira, hogy senki sem bírta levenni róla a tekintetét.

De úgy tűnt, ő még csak nem is figyelt a külvilágra. Egyesek ezt annak tulajdonították, volna, hogy túlságosan is tisztában van a képességeivel, mások meg annak, hogy egyáltalán nem érdeklik az őt körülvevő emberek. A valóság azonban nem így volt. A tündér teljesen tisztában volt mindennel, ami körülvette. Figyelmét megosztotta köztük és a gyakorlása között, hogy minden rendben legyen. Mert bár az emberek távol álltak tőle, ha egy varázslatot is elvétett volna, a kibocsátott erő valamennyiüket súlyosan megsebesíthette volna.

Lassan mindenki abbahagyta a gyakorlást, csak ő maradt továbbra is ott. Immár senki sem figyelt rá, így elkezdett valóban gyakorolni. Felszabadult, ahogy végre kiengedte a korábban kordában tartott erejét. Mások előtt nem mutathatott meg mindent, hisz megrémültek volna tőle, szörnyetegnek tartották volna. Azt mondták volna, hogy csak fitogtatni akarja az erejét, többet ad a látszatra, mint a technikára. Eközben csak a sárkány parancsának tett eleget. A sárkánynak, aki benne lakott, aki a lénye, aki a varászereje volt. Mert a sárkány nem hagyta magát nélkülözni, be akarta mutatni az erejét minden egyes alkalommal. Ha pedig nem teljesítette Bloom a kívánságát, a tűz belülről kezdte el kínozni.

A hold már magasan járt, amikor végzett aznapi gyakorlásával. Fáradtan alakult vissza emberi formájába és sétált be a szobájába. Mielőtt lefeküdt, hideg vízzel hűtötte le átforrósodott testét és felhívta a barátját. Sky örömmel fogadta a hívását, és felajánlotta neki, hogy utazzanak el másnap együtt. Csak egy hétvégére, úgy, hogy egy éjszakát egy szállóban alszanak, majd másnap a környéket bejárva hazajönnek. Bloomot jókedvre derítette barátja kedvessége, így azonnal beleegyezett és csomagolni kezdett.

Másnap reggel a fiú a motorján várta őt, és miután berakták a csomagokat a motorba, el is indultak. Szabadok lehettek és ezt mindketten élvezték. Megszabadulhattak a mindennapi problémáiktól, még ha csak egy rövid ideig is. Legalábbis ezt hitték. De a sárkány felébredt Bloomban, követelte a jussát. Amikor azonban a lány időt akart kérni a fiútól a második estén, az nem értette meg és kiakadt rá.

– Ennyire maximalista lennél? Tudom, hogy folyton szükséged van a gyakorlásra, de ez most a mi időnk. Hogy kicsit pihenjünk, hogy együtt lehessünk!

– Sky, te ezt nem érted. Ha nem gyakorlok, annak súlyos következményei lesznek!

– Mi? Hogy egynapi edzéssel kevesebb leszel?

– Sky, kérlek, nézd el ezt nekem, értsd meg! – könyörgött immár a lány, de szavai süket fülekre találtak.

– Igazad volt, én ezt nem tudom megérteni. Mert azt hittem, fontosak vagyunk egymásnak. Hiszen már jó pár éve együtt vagyunk, közösen tervezzük a jövőnket és azt hittem, kölcsönös bizalom van köztünk. De úgy tűnik, hogy talán tévedtem. Lehet, hogy nekünk tényleg nem egymás mellett van a helyünk, ha neked a varázserőt csiszolgatása fontosabb, mint az együtt töltött időnk.

– Sky, kérlek!

– Nem kell a nevemet mondogatnod. Nem fogok ettől más belátásra térni.

– Akkor nem mondogatom a nevedet, csak figyelj rám. Nem kell a bolhából elefántot csinálnod, nem kell hisztizned ezen, mint egy lánynak. A kapcsolatunkban azt hiszem, enyém lenne a lány szerepe, nem? Ha pedig igen, ne sajátítsd ki. – szidta le a fiút, majd folytatta. – Most hat óra van. Én csak egy órát kérek. Hétkor itt leszek, szebben, mint korábban és folytathatjuk a randit. Csak erre az egy órára van szükségem. Ez nem olyan nagy dolog.

– Lehet, hogy az. Mert ezt az egész hétvégét azért találtam ki, hogy rendeződjenek köztünk a dolgok.

– Hogy érted?

– Ne mondd, hogy te nem vetted észre, hogy milyen felszínes volt köztünk a kapcsolat. Esténként beszéltünk, de semmi több nem volt. Ha randira hívtalak, leráztál, ha edzés közben zavartalak, elküldtél. Régen még te voltál az, aki beosont hozzánk edzésre, hogy meglepjen, hogy ellógjak vele. Én abba a lányba szerettem bele. De nem tudom, hogy most hol van az a lány. Mert tegnap úgy éreztem, kicsit újra megtaláltam, de ahogy ma elkéredzkedtél, rájöttem, hogy tévedtem. Elmondanád, hogy akkor mégis hol rejtőzik az a lány?

– Nem tudom, Sky, nem tudom. Jó lenne, ha tudnám – szólt halkan, majd megrázta a fejét, és normál hangerőn folytatta. – De nem is érek rá megkeresni. Csak engedd, hogy elmenjek!

– Nem – fogat meg a fiú a karját. Azonban ahogy a bőréhez ért, rögtön elrántotta az ujjait. – Ez mi?! – tekintett le megégett tenyerére.

– Én … én … én ezt akartam megakadályozni. Ezért kértelek, hogy engedj.

– Magyarázd inkább meg! – próbálta a fú közel húzni magához a lányt, de ő gyorsan eltolta. Ahogy a lány ujjai megérintették a mellkasát, a póló leégett róla a keze nyomán.

– Sajnálom! – sírta el magát hirtelen a lány. – Engedd, hogy segítsek. Csak előtte gyere velem! – ragadta meg a fiú égett tenyerét, ami egyre forróbbá vált az érintéstől.

A Rocalucce tóhoz mentek, ahol a lány átalakult. Nem úgy, mint korábban, ezúttal nem kellett semmi jelszó vagy tánc. A tűz a lány szívéből felszállt, majd ahogy végigperzselte bőrét, felvette tündéralakját.

Ekkor kiengedte a sárkányt és hagyta egy pillanatig tombolni, majd megfékezte. Az erejével nehezen elpusztítható célokat készített, majd sorra lerombolta őket. Mindeközben a fiú távolról figyelte, szótlanul. El volt ragadtatva barátnője erejétől, aminek még sosem látta hatalmasságát valójában. Csak akkor lépett a lány felé, mikor a sárkány az őrzőjét kezdte el marni.

– Maradj ott, ahol vagy, Sky! – ordított ekkor rá a lány, anélkül, hogy felé fordította volna a tekintetét.

– De Bloom!

– Megmondtam, hogy maradj távol! – szólt rá ellenkezést nem tűrő hangnemben, úgy, ahogy azt korábban még sosem tette.

Miután a fiú megtette a kérését, a sárkány nagyobb energiával támadta Bloomot, aki szó nélkül tűrte ezt, bár kétségtelenül hatalmas fájdalmakat élt át. A ruhája helyenként megperzselődött, máshol szakadások húzódtak rajta végig, bőrén sebek szakadtak fel, s azokból folyt a vére. De a legnagyobb fájdalmat mégis az okozta, ahogy a sárkány a sebein keresztül belülről kezdte el marni.

Végül a lány egy sikoly kíséretében visszaszorította a sárkányt a szívébe, majd térdre esett. Mikor látta, hogy a barátja közeleg felé, nagy nehezen felállt, és besétált a tóba. Ahogy a vízbe érintette lábát, egy vöröses ragyogás vette körbe a testét, mely begyógyította sebeit, helyrehozta a ruháját és kisimította az arcát. Eközben a víz lehűtötte forrón égő testét, így végre képes volt megnyugodni. Ezt követően odasétált a szerelméhez, s egyenként begyógyította sebeit, hogy azoknak még csak nyoma sem maradt.

– Mi volt ez az egész, Bloom? – kérdezte végül Sky.

– Tudod, én már gyerekként is hittem a mágiában. Jóval azelőtt, hogy ez az egész felhajtás, ez az új életem elkezdődött volna. Ábrándoztam arról, hogy egyszer majd én is eljutok egy mágikus birodalomba, ahol a tündérek laknak. Hogy én is tündérré válhatok. – Felnevetett. – Hát, megkaptam. Van varázserőm, egy birodalom hercegnője vagyok, egy igazi szőke herceg a barátom és a barátnőimmel a varázsbirodalom egyik legerősebb csapatát alkotjuk. Ugye, milyen idilli? – nevetett fel keserűen újra.

– Ezekkel van problémád? Mert ha emiatt viselkedik így a varázserőd, akkor javítani kellene a helyzeten!

– Ezekkel semmi bajom nincsen. Ha lenne, változtatnék az életemen. Az én problémám a sárkány.

– A sárkány?

– Igen. Mert rengetegen irigyelnek, hogy hatalmas varázserőm van. Bele sem gondolnak, hogy mi jár a varázserővel. Mert a sárkány hatalmas és mindig megszerzi amit akar. Ha pedig nem, eléri, hogy mégis hallgassak a szavára. Ilyenkor a testem felforrósodik, a szívem hevesen ver, és bármihez is érek, megégetem. Pont mint téged. Az, hogy meg tudtalak gyógyítani, az erő egy másik megnyilvánulása. Bármilyen sérülést be tudok gyógyítani, de emellett mély sebeket is tudok okozni egyetlen érintésemmel. Meg tudok menteni egy haldoklót, de a halálára is tudok küldeni bárkit. Mert ennek ez a rendje. Mindennek megvan a maga egysége. Mivel a sárkány képes csodákat tenni, ezért képesnek kell lennie pusztítani is, hogy ne billenjen ki az egyensúlyból. Épp annyira gonosz, mint amennyire jó. Érted, ugye?

– Azt hiszem.

– Ennek örülök. Bár gondolom tudod, ezt nem akartam elmondani. Még mielőtt kérdeznéd, azért nem, mert felesleges aggódnod emiatt. És nem, sem Stella, sem Faragonda nem tud róla, még mielőtt azt akarnád kérdezni. Mert ez az én dolgom, megbirkózom vele. Ha pedig nem is tudnék, miben tudnának ők, vagy akár te segíteni?

– Most mégis miért mondtad el? – felelt nagy sokára.

– Sky, leégettem a karodról a bőrt. Ez nem elég ok?

– De mi lett volna, ha nem jövök rá? Beavattál volna valaha is?

– Megpróbáltam. Sőt, már meg is tettem korábban – válaszolt gyenge hangon.

– Ne szórakozz velem! Csak nem felejteném el, hogy a barátnőm életveszélyben van!

– Akkor épp ilyen hevesen reagáltál – folytatta a tündér. – Elhatároztad, hogy te mindenképpen segítesz rajtam, hogy kell lennie megoldásnak, te pedig meg fogod találni. Felforgattad Eraklyon könyvtárát, híres varázslók és tündérek egész sorának könyörögtél addig, amíg nem találkoztak velünk. Sehol és senkinél sem találtál megoldást a problémámra. Órákról hiányoztál, vizsgákat buktál és kapcsolatokat veszítettél el, miközben minden energiádat erre fordítottad. Én végig ott voltam melletted, elején még reménykedve, később már reménytelenül, de végig küzdve a sárkánnyal. Ott voltam melletted, amikor elaludtál egy könyv felett a könyvtárban, mikor kis híján balesetet szenvedtél a motoroddal, mert túl kimerülten vezettél. Amikor egyszer tényleg baj történt, amikor szinte az összes csontod eltört a motoroddal egyetemben, amikor az élet és a halál küszöbén lebegtél, összetörtem és elegem lett mindenből. Majdnem az összes energiámat felhasználtam, de az sem volt elég. Ezért még inkább szabadjára engedtem a sárkányt, tudva, hogyha egyszer ekkora teret hagyok neki, soha sem leszek képes jobban visszaszorítani. Azon az estén, a saját véremben úszva egy hatalmas varázsigét használtam. Elfelejtettem veled minden emlékét a helyzetemnek, mindenki emlékezetét megváltoztattam varázslattal. Most add a kezed, engedem egy kicsit, hogy emlékezz.

Ahogy a lány kezei rásimultak az övére, a herceget megrohanták az emlékek. Az átvirrasztott éjszakáké, a sárkánnyal küzdő barátnője látványáé, a lány hálás tekintetéé, hogy előtte önmaga lehet, a reményé, hogy megmentheti a lányt, akit szeret, a kétségbeesésé, hogy a küzdelmének nem lesz semmi eredménye, hogy elveszítheti azt, aki a legfontosabb számára, a barátai elhidegüléséé, a fájdalomé, amit a barátnője szemébe nézve érzett, meglátva az eltitkolt sebeket és sérüléseket, a baleseté, mikor az ütközéskor érezte, hogy apró szilánkokra törik belül, mikor tényleg azt hitte, hogy meg fog halni, a melegségé, mely a gyógyítás során járta át, a tiltakozásé, mellyel feleslegesen küzdött azért, hogy ne veszítse el az emlékeit. Ezek után eszébe jutottak a varázslók és a tündérek, akik nem tudtak segíteni, a tanárai, a családja és a barátai helytelenítő pillantásai, mikor elbukott a vizsgákon, az aggodalom a legjobb barátja tekintetében, a saját elkínzott arcának látványa a tükörben, a könnyek, melyek kíséretében a barátnője könyörgött, hogy fejezze ezt be. Miután már minderre emlékezett, lassan megértett mindent a barátnőjével kapcsolatban. Hogy miért gyakorolt ilyen elszántan, hogy miért mélyítette a szakadékot kettőjük, hogy miért volt folyton fáradt, mikor találkoztak, hogy miért volt olyan hálás a hangja a telefonban, mikor végre elszakadhatott a sárkánytól.

– Most már értesz mindent, hiszen emlékszel.

– Igen és továbbra is segíteni karok neked. Legalább már nem a nulláról indulok.

– Te borzalmas vagy! Tudod, hogy hova vezet mindez, hogy a helyzet csak rosszabb lesz, hogy nincs kiút és mégis próbálkozol!

– Nem akarlak elveszíteni.

– Nem fogsz.

– Nem?! Hiszen tönkretesz téged ez az egész. A sárkány felemészt!

– Sosem fog annyira felemészteni, hogy ne épülhessek fel. Hiszen nem csak ő az én részem, én is az ő része vagyok.

– De így mégis hogy lehetne közös jövőnk? Tekintettel arra, hogy a te életedben a sárkány a legfontosabb, én csak jóval utána következek!

– Most irigykedsz a sárkányra? – dühödt ekkor már fel a tündér.

– Francokat irigykedek – nevetett fel keserűen Sky. – Csak én egy teljes életet szeretnék veled leélni. Gyerekekkel, közösen megöregedve. De ha így megy minden tovább, arra sincs esély, hogy gyerekünk legyen, akit te anyjaként szeretsz! Ráadásul ott van ennek a fizikai oldalai is – mi van, ha a sárkány féltékeny lesz rá és még a méhedben megöli?

– Igazad van. Tényleg nem lehet teljes életünk – mondta ki, majd elsírta magát, mire a barátja átkarolta.

– Sajnálom, nem akartam, hogy sírj, csak azt akartam megértetni veled, hogy miért keresem annyira a megoldást. Hogy a terveink valóra válhassanak.

– Nincs megoldás, ezt mindketten tudjuk. Annyi csak a különbség, hogy én veled ellentétben ki is mondom ezt, hogy én továbbkövetkeztetek. Mert nincsen sem megoldás, sem esély arra, hogy teljes életet élhessünk le együtt.

– Bloom, ne mondd ezt!

– Miért ne? Legalább legyünk őszinték. Van egy módszer, mellyel a legtöbbet mentjük meg a helyzetből.

– Mi az?

– Természetesen az elválás és a mágia. Szakítsunk!

– Ezt felejtsd el, nem foglak elhagyni, kitartok melletted!

– Így egyszerűbb. Ha szeretnéd, még az irántam érzett érzelmeidet is elfelejtetem veled, hogy könnyebb legyen.

– Nem. Ragaszkodok az emlékeimhez és az érzelmeimhez is.

– Sky, kérlek! Nekem lenne könnyebb, ha minden köteléket hátra tudnék hagyni és elmenni. Egy idő után már úgysem lennék képes szeretni téged, hiszen a sárkány egyre fontosabb lesz a szememben. Jobb lenne, ha nem kellene a kapcsolatunkon őrlődnöm. Hogyha nem kellene még azon is gondolkoznom, hogyan távolodunk el lassan egymástól a sárkány miatt.

– Szóval ez a terved? Itt hagyni mindent és elvonulni valahova, ahol senki sem talál meg?

– Igen.

– Ha neked így valóban könnyebb, hát legyen, szakítsunk. Lemondok az emlékeimről is, egyedül csak az érzelmeimet szeretném megtartani. Sosem akarom elfelejteni, hogy szeretlek.

– Legyen – mondta, majd megcsókolta a szerelmét. Csókjuk közben a szájába mormolta a varázsigét, s ezzel elvette a fiú emlékeit.

* * *

Két hónappal később a herceg újra a Rocalucce tó partján ült, a gondolataiba meredve. Már jó ideje érezte, hogy valami hiányzik, de nem tudta megmondani, mi. Hiszen az élete jobb sem lehetett volna, megvolt mindene. Kiemelkedő teljesítmény az iskolában, hűséges barátok, szerető szülők, hűséges alattvalók és még egy lány is, aki szerette őt. Ugyan ő nem szerette szőke menyasszonyát, de nem törődött ezzel. Tudta, hogy egyszer tiszta szívből szeretett valakit, akit továbbra sem szűnt meg szeretni, de azt nem, hogy ki ez a személy. Bárkit kérdezett, senki sem tudta neki megmondani, ki az, akit olyan nagyon szerethetett. Az a valaki hiányzott az életéből, aki kiegészítette, mert így csupán fél ember volt.

Azon a napon ugyanis a szerelme az ígéretét betartotta, az érzéseit meghagyta, de a csókkal nem csak a friss emlékeit vette el, hanem kitörölte magát teljesen a fiú, s minden más ismerősei emlékei közül, úgy machinálva azokat, hogy nekik fel se tűnjön.

Ahogy a herceg a tavat, ő úgy a herceget figyelte. Az nem láthatta meg őt, erős varázslat védte, de legalább számára volt lehetőség, hogy pár percre boldog legyen, miként ő figyeli. Végül elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet és egy kis meleg, simogató szellőt küldött a fiú felé, majd pedig végleg elvonult az erdőbe, folytatva örök küzdelmét a sárkánnyal.


End file.
